Nutty
by xxbelliexx
Summary: James Potter II is in love with his best friend, Ellie-May Jones. There life isn't too difficult, but when they finally get together and decide to see what happens if they keep their relationship a secret, there are some rather amusing scenes... Mature!
1. Chapter 1

Nutty

Summary

Three things you should know about me:

1. Harry and Ginny Potter are my parents.

My best friend is Ellie-May Jones, my Housekeepers Granddaughter.

My life is Nutty. Nutty as a Squirrel, and probably more so.

So, you want to meet the Squirrels?

James Potter II/OC

Chapter One.

Yes, my dear readers, it is I! James Sirius Potter, of Potter Manor, Godrics Hollow - Honorary Weasley, Honorary Jones, and not at all a squirrel. MY HAIR IS BROWN PEOPLE!

So, as I was saying… this recollection is of my various marauding adventures, and my many stupid ways, which I am proud to say I have learnt from. *cough*cough* and right here to tell it all with me is Ellie May. So…who shall we pick on to tell our gruesome tales, of hangings and hippogriffs? Of blood and guts? Of death and disaster? Of stabbings and … Right sorry.

Seeing as you're here though, you might as well read… Go on, read on…

(Ellie May)

"Race you back to the yard!" I yelled, kicking Speckles in the sides, and he galloped off, leaving James a long way behind.

"Hey, not fair! Tufnall can't go as fast as Speckles – even without you getting a head start!" He yelled back, kicking Tufnall on anyway.

It felt good to have my hair loose for once, going fast, and the warm weather just seemed to make me happier. We soon got across the huge estate – technically it was James's, but my grandparents live here, and it's beautiful – and by the time we were back to the stables, the horses were all but panting.

"HEY! PHILIP!" I shouted, spotting my eldest brother and trotting over to him. "Turn him out will you?"

Without waiting for an answer, I dismounted and put the reins into his hands, James hot on my heels, but I still had a head start. I sprinted into the house, dumping my hat on the hay bails as I went.

Once I got into the house though, I was stopped by Mum. Damn!

"Oh, Ellie, there you are! What did you do with the box of body brushes? I've completely misplaced them!"

"Erm, Don't know." I said quickly as I sprinted past her and hurried into the lounge. This was enough of a distraction to slow me down however, as a moment later I was knocked backwards on to the sofa by James, who so conveniently (I'm sure) used me as a cushioning charm.

"Gotcha!" He grinned triumphantly and gripped my waist tightly. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Depends, what's your Mum cooking?" I asked. It's obviously all food dependant!

"Spag bol. Definitely one for eating." He grinned.

"Seems that you've already decided then, doesn't it?"

"Yup, PLUS, Dad said he was going to get me a new radio, with a mini record slot built in, so we can play the new Flobberworms Record." He raised his eyebrows, looking pleased.

"Well then, race you there!" I jumped off the sofa and into the fireplace, probably grinning like a loon. James's weight feels nice on top of me… and that smile is so…

"Hey Ginny." I said as soon as I landed in the Potter's Kitchen, snapping out of my daydream.

"Oh, Hi Els!" She smiled. I love James's mum, she's so lovely. "Is James with you?"

I didn't have time to answer, as I was knocked violently to the floor. "James!" I shrieked.

"Well, you two go off and have fun. Dinner's in 20 minutes. Oh, get your stuff together as well, you're going to Diagon alley tomorrow – both of you."

Woo! We're going back to Hogwarts in a TWO WEEKS (and a bit)! Whoop! James and I LOVE school. It's great! We're going into fifth year and Lewis (My other brother) into seventh. Phillip's working as a healer at St. Mungo's at the moment, though he is only starting his second year of training. It's weird actually, I'm best mates with James, Phillip's best mates with Teddy Lupin, and Lewis is best mates with Fred Weasley. Odd…

"Ellie?" James's voice came over to me, and I snapped back to reality. "You coming?"

"Yeah" I said from the floor, looking up at him.

"What were you doing down there?" He grinned cheekily.

"Admiring your backside!" I laughed. Scary thing was, I actually _was_ admiring his backside. I mean, he was my best mate, but I didn't need to admire his arse.

Even if it _was_ gorgeous.

…

Ok, I did. Crikes! What's happening to me?

"Come on." I sprang to my feet, running up the grand staircase and up to the top floor, before flopping onto James's bed. His bed is so nice. The house elves always make the sheets nice and crisp – It's a nice place to sleep in fact.

Ok, that sounds weird. But it's true.

(James)

I plonked down next to her, once I had admired how lovely she looked lying on my bed. Her gorgeous red hair falling around her face in an angelic way, her perfect features and curvy shape…

AAAH! I was admiring her again! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?

"So, where's that radio?" Ellie asked.

"Err…" I looked round the room, still half dazed, looking in the spot where my old radio had been. "There!" I had spotted it, along with a pile of mini records. I rifled through the discs until I found the Flobberworms one, and put it on.

"Yay!" Ellie jumped up and yelled. I love the way she does that, but I so do it better.

"EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE MUCH TOO FAR

MUCH TOO FAR AWAY

I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO SEE YOU

SEE YOU EVERY DAY"

It was some really hyper crazy song that we loved.

I don't know how long we'd been looking like mad loons jumping around playing air guitar and singing, but Dad came in.

"I guess you like the new radio then?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I shouted, still bouncing up and down.

"Good, but its dinnertime." He laughed.

"Whey! Dinner!" Ellie shrieked, bouncing of the bed and running off to the kitchen, her athletic build a blur of colour.

"Hey!" I yelled, pushing past Dad and down to the kitchen. "Not fair!"

"So, what's going on tomorrow then?" I asked whilst we were finishing up.

"You're all going into Diagon alley with Ron, Harry and Jake. Make sure you get James some new robes Harry, he's bursting out of them." Mum replied.

"HEY HEY HEY!" Came a voice, a voice we all knew well.

"Teddy!" Lily screamed, jumping off her chair and giving Teddy a hug. She's eleven. And cute. But she's an evil twit. Yeah, I did just say that.

"Guess who passed their Auror exam?" His hair was electric blue again – typical Teddy.

"Yeah! Well done!" Al smiled, and we all gave our congrats.

"Dad, why on earth didn't you tell me?" I asked in mock anger.

"I thought I'd let Teddy tell you the Good news." Dad shrugged.

"Ooh! Teddy, have you done it yet?" Mum asked, looking excited.

"Nope, going out tomorrow night…" He suddenly looked a bit nervous. Not one of his usual traits.

"You'll be fine!" Mum said.

"What are you on about?" I asked, _really_ confused. Done what yet?

"Ah! All in good time bro." Teddy smiled and punched my arm. "Well, see you round everyone – Vic's making chocolate pudding."

After a round of good-byes, he stepped into the fireplace in a fuzz of green.

"Mummy… can we have chocolate pudding?" Lily asked.

"Well, I'm not making it, go and ask Jam if he'll make you some." Mum told her, and Lily skipped off looking for Jam the house elf.

"Alright, we'll clean up here, off you go you lot." Dad smiled, hitting (joke hitting) us all with a tea towel.

We all bounced out, but then I heard my name.

"Ellie! They're talking about me! Have you got some extendable ears?" I hissed at her, grabbing her arm and putting my ear up to the kitchen door.

"Yeah, here." She shoved some in my hand as they wiggled under the door. I don't know why but lately I keep getting this buzz when she touches me. It's amazing really. Like when you touch a warm radiator and it gives you that tingle, then it goes away and its really nice and warm… except its different… better… Anyway….

"I can't believe they don't see it." Mum was saying.

"I know, we'll have to get Teddy in with them, or maybe George." Dad said. What were they on about?

"Yeah, I guess. It's just odd. It's nearly as strong as Ron and Hermione's, and nothing's even happened."

This conversation started with my name, but they sure weren't on about me anymore. I thought.

"I think Ellie might realise soon though." Mum continued. "We girls have talents for these types of things."

I could feel Ellie tense up beside me, but we kept listening anyway.

"James might realise first though, he's a lot like his Grandfather." Dad told Mum.

"I guess…"

But then we heard kissing noises and scarpered up to my room.

(Ellie May)

"What were they talking about?" I asked.

"No idea. What are we supposed to be realising? And what's nearly as strong as Ron and Hermione's?" He was wondering exactly the same thing that I was. Besides the fact that he probably wasn't fantasizing about my lips, as I was his.

He made a sort of grunting noise next to me.

"I have something in my eye."

I rolled over on his bed so that my elbows were either side of his head, and licked my finger before fishing the eyelash out.

"Now that is the best view I've seen in weeks." He smirked, looking down my top.

Yeah, my top was low cut.

"Why are you looking down my top James?" I asked, vaugley amused, and giving him a gentle slap in the face.

"Well, its right there isn't it? I can't help it! I'm –"

"A fifteen year old boy, I know." I rolled my eyes, and he grinned cheekily back.

(James)

"Interrupting anything?" It was my mum. We both turned red from embarrassment. We weren't exactly in a very… suitable position for the situation.

"Well, I was just coming to tell you to go to bed – you're getting up early in the morning to go shopping." She smiled, and then left.

"Oops!" Ellie smirked, letting her arm's give way so that she was slumped on my chest. I like it when she does that, so I wrapped my arms around her middle and shut my eyes, just taking in the smell – some form of amazing blend of fruit, horse and just… Ellie. I smiled to myself.

"We should get changed before we fall asleep." Ellie mumbled.

I opened my eyes to find hers shut, looking beautiful, as ever. I gently lifted her off my chest so that I could go and find our pyjamas. Well, as it turned out they were both my pyjamas, but same difference.

I tossed a t-shirt and a pair of boxers over to her once she had sat up, before removing my trousers and replacing my t-shirt with a cleaner one. We'd shared a room and a bed for as long as I can remember, so it was an everyday occurance.

I was actually quite tired from our day's activities. We'd had a brilliant day out riding. I slid into my bed and felt myself relax into the warmth of it. A few seconds later, Ellie slid in beside me looking already half asleep.

"Nox." I whispered, putting my wand on the bedside table. "G'night Els."

"Night James." Ellie whispered back, sliding closer to me and putting her arms around my middle.

I placed my right arm round her, as she quietly fell right to sleep. It's really quite worrying how much I think about her. I don't know how I could ever live without her. It seems so stupid that I worry about these things when she sleeps in my arms every night, but I can't help it. She's my best friend, but I think I love her. _Really _love her. Not many guys have the opportunity to have the girl of their dreams sleep in their arms every night, regardless of whether she likes them back.

**A/N: Ooooh! Please Please Please Review! It was sooo fun to write though. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

(Ellie May)

I love waking up in James's arms – a brilliant way to start the day. I woke up because Harry was knocking on the door telling us to get up.

"James." I said, gently shaking him awake. "James, wake up!"

"Mmm." he groaned, snuggling into my side a bit more. Well, if it weren't his dad waking us up I would have happily stayed in bed all day, but Harry _was_ waking us up. "I don't want to get up."

"I don't care. We're going to Diagon Alley remember?" I told him trying to pull his heavy torso up. It was _really_ heavy, but probably because of all the muscle that builds up that six pack of his…

"Alright, I'm going." He groaned and sat up, smiling for some reason.

I laughed, before getting out of his nice warm bed to find some clothes. I managed to dig out some checked blue shorts and a plain white vest, before looking round to hunt for underwear.

Half of my wardrobe was in James's room, so I didn't have much of a problem. I found some in his boxer drawer, and picked it up before heading for his shower. "Be back in a mo." I told him, and turned the shower on.

It was really relaxing to stand in the warm water – it gave me time to think. When I say it gave me time to think, I meant it gave me time to think about James. Again.

It weird, I literally think about him_ all_ the time… his messy brown hair, his deep, caramel eyes, his RIPPED body. I suppose not many people have had the privilege of seeing it, let alone every day. I suppose I'm just lucky. The crazy thing is, I think I like him. I mean he's my best mate, but I think I love him. Its nuts, I know, but still… I just can't stop thinking about him.

As soon as I'd stopped daydreaming about James (again), I got out of the shower, dressed quickly and did my hair, before going back to James's room to drag him out of the bed he was no doubt still in.

I was right. I pulled him out of bed and sent him for a shower before making my way down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning Ellie May." Harry and Ginny said when I arrived.

"Morning!" I replied brightly.

"Good night's sleep?" Ginny asked me.

"Yes thanks. What's for breakfast?" I asked, pouring myself a glass of milk.

"There are some crumpets on the side or some croissants somewhere."

"Cool, thanks." I said, walking around Harry, who was stood in the middle of the kitchen reading the Daily Prophet, to the toaster, and put four crumpets on. (Two for James duh!)

When they popped out, I buttered them and sneakily chocolate spreaded them, before tucking in. When James came down, he simply said 'morning' to his parents, then 'thanks' to me and ate his crumpets. He's not a morning person.

He did however, look extremely good in the tight white t-shirt and jeans…

I actually do like him don't I?

(James)

"Aren't Lily and Al coming?" I asked as we stood by the fireplace preparing to leave. It was Lily's first year at Hogwarts after all.

"Nope, they're going next week with the mums." Jake said.

"Why are we going now then?" Ellie asked.

"Because Ginny thought it would be a better idea? I dunno, she probably just didn't want to take all of you at once." Jake shrugged. Ah well. At least we don't have to go to Ollivander's and take forever today.

"Diagon Alley" I said (very clearly, I knew the story) as I stepped into the green flames. I arrived at the other end without consequence, thankfully.

Ellie, Dad and Jake arrived moments later, and after a quick hello to Tom the innkeeper (I sweat he's been 60 forever), we shuffled through the mass of people to the brick wall that leads to Diagon Alley.

"Do we have to go round with you?" I asked Dad. Was I really stuck with him all day?

"If you want me to pay." He said.

Fair point. I didn't want to spend my money on school books!

"So, Flourish and Blotts?" I asked, heading that way anyway.

The book store hadn't changed much. Still that place with lots of books and people that was always very quiet.

Five minutes in the book shop, and I was bored. I looked around for something interesting. Oh, yes. Once again, I saw Ellie. She was certainly interesting.

I hadn't noticed that morning how amazing she looked – her legs looked like they went on forever in those shorts, and it exposed a lot of freckled skin, revealing her figure beautifully.

I walked over to her and snaked my arms around her waist while she was looking at some book about animagi or something. "Enjoying that?" I sighed.

"I dunno, I might buy it and read it later actually." She smiled, before taking my hand and walking over to our Dads.

"Are you both finished now?" Harry asked, and when we nodded, he walked over to the till with our two stacks of school books and paid for it all.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. We met Rich, one of my dorm mates, in Madam Malkin's though, which was funny. His mother was trying to make him buy this hideous pair of shoes for school. He was definitely not having it.

At lunch, we stopped off at The Leaky Cauldron, before Dad and Jake went home and told us to be back before 5.

"Here is some muggle money, I think you need to buy some more muggle clothes." Dad said. "Keep your wits about you."

As ever, he had to remind me. I think he's still paranoid. Can't blame him though, I know the story better than most people being his son and all.

"Let's go then." Ellie said, and we slowly made our way out of the Leaky Cauldron to muggle London. We managed to buy some cool stuff actually, and ended up with loads of shopping bags. Eventually, at about half past four, we decided to call it a day and made our way back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

On the way, however, we were rudely interrupted.

"Oi! You! Hey sexy." A random guy on the street came up to Ellie, the staleness of his breath indicating that he was drunk.

"Don't talk to her that way!" I stepped in front of her, crossing my arms on my chest. I was easily taller than him, and definitely more muscular. I could fight him and win without magic.

"Is that your girlfriend?" He jeered.

"No, now go piss off down the pub." I told him, waving my hand in front of his face and thinking_ confundus_.

The guy laughed, waggling his head in that way that muggles do when they're trying to intimidate someone.

"You're gonna pay for what you stole, Smith"

Okay, that didn't work the way it was supposed to…

The guy lunged at me, so I had no choice but to punch him back, thinking _diffindo_ at the same time. The guy collapsed on the floor, clutching his stomach. Shit, how come that wandless spell worked?

"Did you use sectumsempra? He's gonna die now, you know the muggles can't fix that spell!" Ellie yelled.

"No, it's okay, they can fix him, I only used diffindo." I looked down at the man on the floor. "Better make sure it looks like we did it the muggle way, we'll leave a knife at the scene and scarper." I said, producing a knife from the palm of my hand.

"Err… James…" Ellie said from behind me, but I'd already noticed. Shit. Police cars.

"I'm arresting you on…" I didn't listen to the rest. I knew it already. Gah!

(Ellie May)

Oh James, the stupid idiot. Ah well, I guess a ride in a police car wasn't ideal for the end of the day, but nevertheless, we ended up in a police station in central London. At least I wasn't the one in trouble.

"What are they doing?" I asked James when I was allowed into the visitor area to see him.

"They've called Mr. Gardiner so hopefully Dad should arrive soon. Other than that I don't know. I think they're trying to put me in young offenders or something. Hah. There's no way I'm going there."

"When your Dad gets here, he'll probably take you out right away with the Auror department. They generally have skills with that kind of thing." I laughed, it was too easy to fool muggles.

Mr. Gardiner was the headmaster of Godrics Hollow Primary school, a mixed magic and muggle school. He is obviously a wizard, but unlike most of us, has a telephone number as he pretends to be a muggle most of the time. We were always told to call him if we were with muggle authorities, and say that he was our father. This was the first time we'd used him for a few years.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Dad arrived. Harry was wearing a muggle police uniform, which made James and I chuckle. He looked more than a bit ridiculous, but I guess the muggles saw it as normal, so they let them come straight through.

"Hey PC Potter." James smirked, keeping up the pretence of being James Gardiner.

"Shut it." He said, obviously meaning the Uniform. "How on earth did you end up here?"

"Some drunk dude tried to attack Ellie, and then punched me so I punched him harder?" James told him, hoping that this abridged version would do.

"I despair sometimes with you James. Did you use magic?" Harry said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but I didn't use my wand." James said.

"Good, the ministry can't trace you. What did you do to him?"

"Diffindo, split open his stomach."

"Remember to leave muggle evidence?"

"Yes Dad, I know the drill. If you ever use magic in the muggle world, leave some form of muggle evidence to cover your track. I left a knife." James rolled his eyes.

"Well done. Anyway, here's the plan. Jake is going to take Ellie and all of your shopping home now, and then we're going to hang around for 5 more minutes before I have to go and do all of this paperwork that I wouldn't otherwise be doing, to get you to "St. Patrick's Young offender's prison", supposedly in Surrey. It's actually just a made up thing, but it's on all of the muggle systems for the Auror's use, for getting folk like you out of sticky situation. Or to get Wizards out of muggle prison and into Wizard prison. Okay?"

We all nodded, before dad and I stood up to leave. "Come to mine yeah?" I told James, and when he nodded, dad and I left.

"That took a while." I mused when James finally wandered through the door to my room, 3 hours after I'd left him at the police station.

"Yep. Sorry. There was SOOOO much paperwork, and then we had to go to the ministry to do loads more paperwork. Huff." He said, laughing slightly and flopping onto the bed. "Have we got time to ride?"

"Yeah, there's about 2 hours left of light." I shrugged, throwing him a pair of Jodhpurs. "Shall we ride the other two today, seeing as we rode Tufnell and Speckles yesterday?"

"Yep. Then go for a swim in the lake? We ought to go and see Dave anyway." He said.

"Yeah, we should. Okay then." Dave was one of the riding instructors that lived across the lake at the boathouse. There were loads of lakes near me, seeing as I lived in the Lake District, but even though James lived in Godrics Hollow and I lived here, floo was so genius that it didn't matter.

Anyway, the riding school thing, I don't know if we've explained. My mum is a muggleborn witch, and used to live on a farm. Now she run's a riding school business on James's property. It seems pretty muggle, but on the side, she breeds magical horses, and it's surprising how many people use them actually. Anyway, James and I both have two magical horses each, Tufnell and speckles at Grandma's in Offchurch, and Godric and Eclipse in Godrics Hollow.

The great thing about the type of magic horses that Godric and Eclipse are, however, is that they are tied to us. As we get bigger, so do they and they will basically only get old and stuff when we do. It's great.

Tufnell and speckles are cool, but they don't do that. They just sort of magically enhance everything, and go really fast. Or jump really high and stuff. Godric and Eclipse do that too I guess.

Anyway… We tacked up and quickly mounted Godric and Eclipse for a quick ride. They're beautiful – both of them – Eclipse is jet black with a white star on her forehead, and her whole coat shines in the light. Godric is chestnut. He's very strong, but very agile, and somehow looks proud and regal – almost royal.

We went on a beautiful Gallop across the hills, and on the beach, until finally going back to turn them out, making sure we didn't take too long.

"I think I need some new tack too." I told James, as my reins were basically dead. That's what we were going to see Dave about.

(James)

She looked AMAZING in that Green swimming costume. I just wanted to run my hands down her beautiful long legs and hold her forever. But this didn't seem like an option as she dived off the boating platform into the lake.

"You coming in James?" She asked, grinning.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled, and bombed in after her.

She laughed and swam over to me, giving me a hug. It made my day. It was obviously a wet hug, but it was amazing. I got that warm tingly sensation all over, and I ran my hands over her bare back, never wanting to let go, and never wanting to stop touching her smooth warm skin. I was mesmerized really…

"Race you there?" She asked, letting go of me suddenly.

"You're on!" I grinned, starting to swim for the opposite shore. It felt good to swim through the cool lake so late in the day – very refreshing, but all I could think about was Ellie's bare flesh near me, just crying out to be touched. Ten or so minutes later, we reached the shore that was Dave's house, and walked towards the door. It was just about warm enough that we didn't need to worry about clothes for keeping warm.

"Well hello!" Dave said when he opened his door. "How are you both?" he said in his thick Scottish accent.

"We're fine thanks Dave." I told him. "How are you?"

"Well, I'm very good, thank you, though a wee bit bored I must say. What brings you here then?" He asked, leaning on the door frame.

He was a very small gangly man, with a stubbly beard and a large nose, and he also seemed to blend in with the door.

"Well," Ellie started. "We were just wondering if you would come with us down to the riding shop tomorrow, we need some new tack, and to fit a saddle before we go back to school?"

"Of course I will! You know how much I like it down there. This tack is for Godric and Eclipse I presume?"

We nodded.

"Well then, I'll floo down to Godrics Hollow in the morning and see you there shall I? Jolly good! I'll see you in the morning kids."

Dave, is a crazy squib, so he knows all about magic and can floo, but can't actually do magic. He's definitely crazy. Very crazy. But at least he's nice.

It was beginning to get dark by now, so I said: "Looks like we should go home then?" When she nodded, I picked her up over my shoulder and started running towards the water, laughing all the way.

It was actually just an excuse to touch the soft skin on the back of her thighs though, it was so smooth, warm and touchable…

(Ellie May)

I shrieked as he put me over his shoulder, and started laughing loudly, but secretly I was glad he'd done it.

Not only was his hand on the back of my thighs, giving me a warm tingly sensation that made me want to touch him forever, my face ended up right by his backside, and (involuntarily of course) my eye's wondered, taking in the glorious sight….

Splash! I landed on my back in the water, James falling right on top of me. Who knows what this would have looked like, but I just felt my heart beating so fast that I thought it was going to burst. I think James would've actually been able to hear it if we weren't laughing so much.

"Come on Big boy," I laughed, smacking the arse I'd just been staring at. "Let's go home."

**Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(James)

I woke up the next morning to a wonderful smell. Well, a mix of wonderful smells: Bacon and egg, as well as the smell of Ellie May. I breathed through my nose for a while just to take in the scent for a bit, before opening my eyes to find that the room was full of light. The clock on the wall told me that it was half past nine. Not really that surprising considering how late we went to bed last night.

I looked around the room a bit, taking it in. I must have been in here over a million times, and slept in here hundreds of times too. The walls were white with blue curtains that reflected Ellie's eyes perfectly. Maybe that's why I chose them.

After a while of sitting with Ellie curled up against my side, I decided that I ought to send Dave a message, telling him that we'd be there at about eleven. I hunted around with my hand for a wand, eventually giving up and saying "Accio wand." I used to hate doing wandless magic because it required so much effort, but now I merely saw it as useful. Apparently it isn't normal, but my dad's Harry Potter – I don't know the meaning of the word normal!

Once I'd sent my patronus to Dave, I decided that I really ought to wake Ellie up. I rolled onto my side slightly, trying not to disturb her, even though I was actually trying to wake her up. She looked so beautiful and content, I really didn't want to wake her up, but I did none the less.

"Ellie, it's time to wake up." I said gently, stroking her hair and moving some strands away from her face.

"Mmm… is it that time already?" She asked, opening her eyes.

"Unfortunately. C'mon. Let's get going."

"Love you!" I said as I kissed her on the cheek, before I left her for the ministry.

I can't believe I just kissed her on the cheek! I'd_ definitely _never done that before, in my entire life! I have no idea what made me do that! What's she going to think? I think I've turned into a jittery fool just thinking about her.

As well as this, I hadn't told her I loved her for a while. We always did, but only when we were leaving each other, which was kind of rare these days. I desperately hoped that she hadn't noticed how the meaning had changed now, because now I didn't just mean friendship type love. I can't believe it! What do I do now?

My heart felt like… I don't know. Like some sort of beast, probably a lion seeing as that's my patronus, purring in pride, yet terrified of being rejected at the same time. I didn't know what to do!

After flooing into the ministry's atrium – a bright shiny place, with wooden flooring and ornate blue walls and ceilings, I walked to the 'sign in' desk, where Matilda was sitting, as she always seemed to be.

"Hello James, just give me your wand and sign in." She said, sounding extremely bored. I knew the drill.

After she had weighed my wand and I'd signed my name on the piece of parchment, I hurried over to the golden gated lifts, and made my way up to level 2, the Auror headquarters.

"James! There you are, I –" Dad began when I entered his office. "Are you alright?"

"Oh my god. I've turned into an idiot dad." I told him, sinking into the chair opposite him and slouching across his desk.

"Why. What's up? I guess that this isn't about the muggle police?" He asked, a small smirk on his face. Hmph.

"No… I think… I think I… I _know _I'm in love with Ellie." There. I said it out loud. I'm such a twat.

But what dad said next surprised me. "You've only just worked that out?"

"You what?" Confused much?

"James, you've been in love with her for years. I can't believe you only just noticed. When did you notice?"

"I'm still… Well I noticed about… the start of the summer? But I didn't… work it out till yesterday. Or maybe the day before?" My brain was all over the place at this point, I just couldn't stop thinking about it all.

The way I gave her a leg up just now, and my face brushed gently past her thigh, or the way it tingled when I touched her bare skin, the way that when I touched her the world ought to go on forever, the way she could make me smile no matter what; and of course how beautiful she was. She was just the most beautiful thing, her mass of soft red hair, her soft smooth skin, her bright blue eyes…

"Earth to James?" Dad was waving at me.

"Ungd?" I grunted.

"Well James, maybe you should just tell her? She's your best friend. She'll probably have noticed that something's up."

We sat in silence for a small while.

"Do you think that she likes me?" I asked suddenly.

"I know she does."

"How?"

"I have my ways."

I didn't know what to say to that. Because my dad always _did_ have his ways.

(Ellie May)

I sighed as I lay down on my bed, a few minutes after James had left for the ministry. I really did like him. Hell, I think I love him. The way he was, he was just everything I wanted. Tall, handsome, athletic, but most importantly, he was just James. His messy brown hair and deep caramel eyes, his amazing sense of how to interact with me were all what made me love him. Once again, when he'd helped me get up onto Eclipse that morning, I got the tingly warm sensation, as I had the day before in the lake when he gave me a hug, and, indeed, how it always was when he touched me…

A noise made me jump out of my daydream. It was my mum.

"Mind if I come in?" She asked, and I shook my head.

She came and sat on the edge of the bed where I was lying, and next, said something I wasn't expecting. At all.

"You like James, don't you?"

"What? I… how did you - ?" I stammered. How on earth did she find that out? I never told anyone!

"I'm a mum. And I know that you do." She smirked.

I sighed in defeat, and paused before I gave my reply. "I really do. I just… I can't explain it… it's just… like… I dunno… He's_ James_."

"I know dear. It'll all be fine." She gave a knowing smile. Parents are so confusing.

"Do you think he likes me?"

"Yes."

"Okay…" I trailed off. I'm not sure if I believe her. I can't believe I had that conversation with my mum. It's just plain weird.

When James walked in about half an hour later, I didn't know what to do. I was still lying on the bed thinking, but I didn't know what to do or say or anything. I'd turned into a flobberworm. At least I was non-flobberwormic enough to just pretend to be asleep. Ah well, it worked.

He sighed, before putting his arm round my waist, and lying on his front next to me, breathing heavily into my covers. After a while, I realised that I was hungry. We'd woken up so late that we hadn't eaten until half past ten, and it was now nearing 3 o'clock.

I knew that James was still awake, so I said "We should go and get some lunch. How was the ministry?" I tried to sound as sleepy yet bright as possible.

"Oh, you're awake." He smiled. "It was alright. A heck of a lot of paperwork about that young offenders thing though. Lunch?"

We slowly made our way down the stairs to the kitchen, where mum and dad were hunting through some cupboards for something. Probably a missing sponge.

"Have we got anything for lunch?" I asked.

"Err… I think… that one of the house elves has made you some… somewhere. In the garden I think. Go and find it." Dad said, obviously tinkering with something below the sink, his wand emitting some funny orange sparks.

"Okay, cheers." I said. I seemed to be in a bad mood now, though I'm not sure why. James did too though, maybe he really hated paperwork.

When we reached the garden, we couldn't see lunch anywhere. James grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the lake, and as soon as he did this, I felt a wave of warmth go the whole way up my arm. It made me smile.

"So, maybe it's over there?" I raised my eyebrows and smiled, pointing to a basket that was sat on the jetty that stuck out into the lake.

"Maybe it is." James grinned back, and he dragged me towards the basket.

We had some good sandwiches and pie and stuff, and had a rather amusing food fight which resulted in James falling into the water, but then, at the bottom of the basket we found a note.

"Now that is just a little bit pooish." He said, reading it.

"What is it?"

"We're going to stay at Grandma and Grandpa's for three days. What a joy." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad!" I smiled. "You'll just get extremely bored without me!" I said, in an extremely fake voice.

"Aww, the running around, screaming, shouting, food fighting and flying is great, but… my family is just a little more than nuts!" James laughed. I love his smile…

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. Get over it!" I mock punched him on the arm. "Final swim before you leave?"

"My thoughts exactly." He smiled, pulling off his t-shirt and diving in.

Half and hour and a lot of splashing later, Ginny's patronus appeared, and told James to 'get his backside back home so that they could all leave'.

"Aww. That's pants." He groaned. "C'mon, lets get cleaned up."

After a few charms back at the house (the ministry thinks that mum did them), we stood opposite each other, ready for goodbye.

"I'll see you soon." I smiled, giving him a huge hug and taking in his wonderful scent. "I love you." Even though I'd said this out of habit because I usually did when we departed, I wasn't sure if I hoped that he noticed the new meaning of the word 'love'.

"Love you too. I'll be back before you know it." He grinned before kissing me on the cheek, and flooing away. The spot where he had kissed me remained warm and tingly for at least ten minutes afterwards.

(James)

I walked into the tent smiling. I always loved this tent. It was a huge tent that just had hammocks and rugs and pillows and packets of random food everywhere. It was where me and all of my cousins stayed when we were at the Burrow.

"Hey everyone!" I smiled as Lily, Albus and I walked through the door to the tent and dumped our stuff on a hammock.

"Hey!" Everyone else greeted us.

We spent the time before dinner generally telling stories of the summer, and had a pillow fight, which resulted in a few burst pillows. Finally, dinner was called and we all raced out of the tent into the yard, before all sitting around the really long table in the middle of it.

"So James, what have you and Ellie May been up to this summer?" Grandma asked me at pudding time.

"Erm… well…" I felt myself going red. "We went riding a lot. We went to London one day. I guess Dad has already told you about our run in with the police… we did a trek round the mountains?"

"Ah, very good. You had fun then?" She asked, smiling.

"Of course!" I smiled.

I only ever had short conversations with grandma, but I guess she had six children, five children in law and 13 grandchildren to talk to; so you see.

"Hey Hugo! Stop throwing food at me!" Al laughed suddenly.

"But it's so easy to throw food at you!" Lily said casually catapulting some treacle tart at him. I could see where this was going.

"Hey!" Al grinned and threw some cream at her, but she ducked and hit Molly (II) in the face.

"Hey!" she yelled, and soon it turned into a fully fledged war of food. It went everywhere, and got all over everything.

"Hello Roxanne!" I smiled, before pouring cream down her t-shirt.

She looked outraged and poured a jug of juice over me. I guess I deserved it.

Over the other side of the table, I could see the adults, (minus Uncle George of course) scarpering back into the house.

Finally, we all fell on the floor laughing, and then had to tidy up. How boring.

"So, truth or dare. Who's up first?" Teddy asked, spinning the bottle.

"Louis." He grinned when the bottle stopped on the redhead. Well, they're mostly redheads but you know what I mean.

"Ooh… Dare." He grinned.

"Hmm…" There was a general murmur around the tent until someone thought of something.

" I think, that you should go into the kitchen and set the radio really loudly, and seeing as you're of age, make sure that it's stuck on full volume and it won't turn off." Molly grinned. "Put it on a really horrid channel though."

So out Louis went, and a few seconds later, we heard the radio turn on really loudly with some sort of metal music stuff, and then he sprinted back in, laughing like a maniac.

"I…I…I found a muggle radio station that was having some strange form of Porn radio session!" He just kept laughing and laughing, and only us older ones could actually understand. It was pretty amusing when we heard the funny noises coming from the radio.

"Let's cast a silencing charm I think. Wouldn't want the younger ones getting ideas.." Teddy said, trying not to laugh, and waving his wand. At least the younger ones (Lily, Hugo, Al, Rose and Molly) didn't seem to comprehend it. Well maybe Molly did, she was fourth year.

"Next up is… Lucy" Teddy grinned, his hair flashing green and blue. (He's a metamorphmagus)

"Truth?" Lucy laughed. She was two school years older than me. Hmmm….

"Okay. Are you… Y'know?" Fred Grinned.

"James, we're going to bed." Al said, and suddenly (maybe Teddy did something, I don't know) he, Rose, Lily, Molly and Hugo left and went to the hammocks on the furthest side of the tent from where we sat in a circle.

"So now that the innocent ears are gone…"

"You're mean sometimes Teddy!" Victoire said in mock anger. Maybe Teddy did do something…

"I know darling." He smirked. I think he was… what? 20? 21? Either way, he and Vic had been going out for _ages_. I don't know how long. "So, Fred's question. Are you a Virgin?"

Lucy sighed, and then said "No."

This made us all do a double take. "What?" Roxanne said.

"I'm not a virgin." Lucy shrugged. This was definitely something new.

"Who did you loose it to?" Domnique asked.

"That guy that I was dating at the end of 6th year…"

"No way? You never said!" Domnique smiled.

"Yeah, anyway, next question. Anyone else got surprises?" Lucy asked. We seemed to have abandoned the game by this point, and it was getting dark.

"Fred, what about you? When did you loose it?" Louis asked.

"Aaages ago. Like… 5th year? I dunno. Some girl called Caitlin when I was drunk." He brushed it off as if it was nothing.

I however, would quite like to remember the first time to be honest. Especially if its with Ellie… I could just imagine her perfect body now, he smooth freckled skin and gorgeous lips, and I could see myself looking into her bright blue eyes, with specks of darker blue in them. I could remember the fuzzy sensation I get when I touch her, and I hadn't seen her for a whole 6 or 7 hours…

"Well, I think James has been daydreaming for a while." Louis Stated. "What on earth were you daydreaming about?"

"Oh, nothing." I smiled, probably still with a dreamy look on my face.

"Really?" Teddy asked, cocking his head to one side. "Are you sure it wasn't a certain 'Ellie May'?"

This brought me back to reality. "What?" I said sharply. I'd pretty much just given myself away. Oops. At least the younger ones had just gone to bed… but now I was never going to hear the end of this from Roxanne…

"You so were!" Roxanne grinned triumphantly.

"So what if I was?" I asked stubbornly.

"You fancy her!" Roxanne declared.

"No I don't…" I mumbled, going red.

The rest of the evening went around in this manner (a pretty crap version of truth or dare really) until Victoire fell asleep on Teddy's lap, and they went to bed. We decided that we all should too.

It took me forever to get to sleep that night. Something just wasn't right. It wasn't too cold, and it wasn't too hot, there were the right amount of pillows and all, but I just could not sleep. I kept thinking of Ellie every second though, which surely didn't help me to go to sleep at all. I just couldn't get her out of my head…

(Ellie May)

I knew the exact reason why I couldn't sleep. This was going to be a pretty hard transition back to Hogwarts. Damn. It had taken me hours to figure it out, but eventually, at about 1 in the morning, I realised. There was no James.

It seemed so stupid that I hadn't noticed before. We'd slept in the same bed every night all summer apart from maybe the odd one here and there. Okay, actually _only_ one. The one where we got separated in a youth hostel by some bloke that was sharing our room, and said that he didn't want us sharing a bed making funny noises all night, even though the other 5 hikers in the room didn't seem to mind. Ah well. This was so annoying right now though. What was I supposed to do? Just Floo to the Burrow and find wherever he's sleeping and sneak in with him?

**Please Review! They mean the world :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(Ellie May)

I felt like a zombie. I'd only had 3 hours sleep. This was ridiculous! How was I going to manage at Hogwarts? I could hardly just be a zombie every day, and I could hardly sleep in the boy's dormitory. Hmph.

As I got onto Tufnell that morning I wondered how I could sneak in with James that evening. I could always get an illegal portkey… no, I think they'd notice. I wonder if I could just floo? I don't know what time they all went to bed though, what if I flooed in during dinner? Hmm. That wouldn't be sensible. I'll have to think about that…

(James)

"Are you okay James my boy?" Grandpa asked me the next morning at breakfast. I was so tired I only replied with a grunt, trying to say 'yes'.

Honestly, I wasn't okay though. With the little sleep I'd got, I now felt awful, and I couldn't stop thinking about her. It had been over 16 hours since I'd last spoken to her… I was in for a long three days. Especially because now it took so much effort to just lift my spoon.

After breakfast I was forced to play a small game of Quidditch using some apples, but I was so tired that I couldn't think straight, and caught the snitch (a charmed hazelnut) instead of being a keeper. I didn't even play seeker! I was a chaser!

So by the time lunch came around, it was fair to say that I was not in a good mood at all.

"James, are you feeling okay?" Dom asked me over lunch.

"Yes, I'm spiffing thank you." I replied as sarcastically as I could, and she just raised her eyebrows and went back to eating her dinner. Fair do's I suppose; it was a little harsh of me.

Despite having no energy after so little sleep, I couldn't bring myself to eat. So I guess that's probably why grandma kept trying to feed me. I mean I love her and all, but I really didn't want to eat the potato salad she was trying to feed me. Or the Pavlova.

"I think I'll just go for a walk." I told the table generally after lunch had been cleared away.

"Don't go too far dear!"

I walked about a bit, kicking stuff around like pinecones and such, until I eventually reached the village of Ottery-St.-Catchpole. It's a sweet little village really. But there are a lot of magic folk here, seeing as it was once a wizarding village. I walked slowly into the main square, wondering where I might find a drink, but before I had time to dwell upon the thought, my thoughts were interrupted.

"JAMESIE!" I heard someone shout. Oh god, please no, it was Annabelle Clarke, The president of my so called 'fan club'. I mean, not being vain or anything, but I love being cool enough to have a fan club in my honour! Except I really hate her. Annoying whore.

I really wasn't in the mood to deal with her at this second, but I supposed I'd have to. I took a deep breath.

"Hey Annabelle!" I grinned, giving her my signature smile. I'm too nice to these people, honest to Merlin.

"Oh James! What on earth are you doing here? It's so lovely to see you!" She bounced up to me, batting her eyelashes in a really sickening way. "Have you had a good summer?"

"Of course I have, lovely weather and a lovely girl, what more could I want?" I winked at her. Of course, the lovely girl was actually Ellie, but she didn't need to know that. I could just break her heart one day.

Okay maybe that was a little harsh. But she'll get her wakeup call!

She giggled incessantly, not an attractive quality, before giving a long rant about how horrible her summer had been without me, and how it had just brightened up because she'd seen me.

I'm such a charmer.

Luckily, I was saved by my phone ringing. Thank goodness for that invention! "Hello?" I said, flipping it out of my pocket. "Oh, hi mum….okay…I'll be back in ten minutes? Or shall I floo? Okay… see you then!"

After casually placing it in my pocket, I turned back to Annabelle. "Sorry my sweet, but I must leave you. My mother awaits."

"Oh." Her face fell. HA! "See you around Jamesie!"

And without another word, I left towards the nearest pub, the White unicorn. It was owned by wizards, so I just walked right in, after a quick hello to the rather attractive bar maid and flooed back to the Burrow.

"So then James, it has come to my attention that you will be starting fifth year. Correct?" The minister asked me, sitting on one of the raggedy old sofa's in Grandma's sitting room.

"Yep. OWLs…" I sighed.

"Now, here's the thing. You realise that you do need to pass your OWLs with flying colours to be accepted into the auror department?"

I nodded.

"Well then, because I'm sure you could do with the extra help on your OWLs, your father and I have a proposition to make to you."

Okay, I was VERY confused…

"We need you to become an animagus." Dad said bluntly.

They need me to… WHAT? "An ANIMAGUS? How the hell am I supposed to do that? Why do I need to? What the f-?"

"Language James."

"I was only going to say fudge."

"James, the thing is, the auror department need someone that is a specially trained auror, a powerful one, who is an animagus. We need their help with a top secret case, that only myself and your father and therefore mother know of." Minister Shacklebolt told me.

"But…" I didn't quite comprehend what he was saying. "But I'm 15…" was the best I could come up with.

"We know son, but we really need your help with this." Dad looked quite serious.

"Well what is it?" I asked the obvious.

"Well here's the problem… we can't actually tell you… yet. Do you trust us?" dad asked.

Well I guess I did. He's my dad! "Yeah. Okay. I'll do it." I sighed. I'll have to use my awesome ninja skills to find out.

"Thanks James!" dad exclaimed, and gave me a man hug. "I knew I could count on you. Otherwise I might have had to ask Albus or Rose."

"Are you saying I'm the best son?" I asked, smiling cheekily.

"Don't tell anyone." Dad winked. YESSSSSS!

"Oh, and one other thing. You need_ one_ other person to do this with you. Bring Ellie May, if she agrees?"

I felt my tummy warm at the mention of her name. Of course I'll take her! Didn't I just tell dad I was in love with her? I smiled brightly, and bounced out of the room.

"We'll speak to Ellie this evening, so don't ring her first!" Dad yelled after me.

After throwing myself to the ground in the field outside the house, my bad mood completely forgotten, I got out my phone.

The patronophone was quite a marvellous invention. It was basically just a phone, like the muggle ones, but they ran off magic not electricity, and you do the same as you would to send a patronus with a message, but into the phone. Except you don't have to do a full corporeal one, because not many people can do those, they are difficult. I can do it, but I'm amazing. Not being big headed or anything. My dad's Harry Potter. But yeah, you just did 'expecto patronum' into the phone and it sort of somehow enhances a really small and rubbishy patronus into a mini one that goes cross phones. So it was a good design for all the thickos.

"Expecto Patronum" I whispered into the phone, hoping that Ellie would answer.

"Hello?"

"EELLLLLLLLLIIIIIEEEEEE!" I practically screamed.

"James!" she laughed a wonderful laugh that I hadn't heard in so long. "How are you?"

"Brilliant!" I smiled to myself. "Okay, actually I lied. I had about 3 hours sleep total."

"Yeah, me too. You doing much?"

The conversation was pointless, I couldn't tell her the_ strange_ news, but it made me feel so much better just to hear her voice. Her smooth voice never wavered, and her laugh literally made me smile, and was COMPLETELY contagious.

So I guess no surprise when I walked to dinner beaming.

(Ellie)

When James arrived home unexpectedly that evening, our lives got a little bit more interesting.

I found out that I was to become an animagus, as was James, and we had no idea we had gotten over my initial excitement, Mr. Potter told us that today was the day that we would start training to become an animagus.

I was UNBELEIVABLY excited! Hardly anyone became an animagus! I wonder what I'll be! I hope it's something cool!

Harry told us that we had half an hour to get to grips with the situation, and then he was going to start, so, predictably, James and I were lying on his bed, cuddled up, discussing the upcoming afternoon.

"What do you think will happen first?" I asked him.

"Well, I think that we have to find out what our animal forms will be, but I don't know how we do that. I think it's something to do with patronuses." James shrugged. "You excited then?" he asked, smiling a gorgeous, genuine smile.

"Definitely! But when he said prepare, did he mean eat?"

James frowned. "Probably. Jam?"

"What can Jam do for Master James?" A small house elf appeared.

"Sandwiches please?"

"Of course master James!" The elf smiled, and before we had time to even utter a thank you, the elf disappeared, only to reappear a minute later with some cheese and ketchup sandwiches. My favourite!

Just as we finished our sandwiches in comfortable silence, there was a blinding flash of gold, and Fara appeared. She was such a beautiful bird – Mr. Potter's phoenix. I'd always had an attraction to the pretty birds, and James and I used to attempt to talk to them when we were young, but our efforts seemed to be for nothing. (Mrs. Potter had a phoenix too, Frisco.)

She dropped us a note before disappearing once more. It read:

_James and Ellie, _

_Meet me on the patio as soon as possible. _

_Dad._

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I yelled, trying to think of a really happy memory. I couldn't quite do it. It was still a silvery whisp – I'd never quite been as good at magic as James had.

"Don't worry, it's really hard, most fully trained wizards can't do this spell." Harry was telling me. "Try thinking about _someone_ instead of _something_. That always worked for me."

Okay, I COULD do this. Okay. Thinking of… James. Okay yes, he was my happy memory. James, and the feel of his arms around me, that tingly sensation I get when I wake up with him in the mornings, the wonderful… "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

We shouted at exactly the same time, and suddenly, two huge, pure white, glistening figures were gliding smoothly around the patio. Lions. Two great, beautiful lions. One with a huge shaggy mane, and one without. I stood there for ages just admiring there beauty and superior presence.

Yet it was over all too soon. The silky white figures faded, and I was left looking at Harry, who was beaming from ear to ear like some kind of loon. "So, that is what your patronus looks like. It'll also be what your animagus probably looks like." Harry spoke quietly, as if trying to break big news to us.

"So I've spent the past two years knowing full well what my animagus was, and nobody told me?" James shrieked. He's such a girl.

"Can we try again?" I asked, excited now.

The next half hour or so was spent casting patronuses, learning how to make them travel and talk etcetera. It was so mind boggling, but I was so happy that we'd made this work!

James and I had no problem falling asleep that night. Our afternoons work seemed to have been quite tiring…

**Please Review! **

**I**

**I**

**V**

After this, James and Ellie will do patronuses and become animagi as white lions. Everyone is surprised. It turns out that because they are in love with each other they must carry on loosening the knot knowledge after their parents, and do not find out until they're going out. They're very good at this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

(Ellie-May)

I woke up at some point in the middle of the night, still snuggled into James's side. I was completely aware of the silence of the house, so much so, that I heard every hitch in his breathing. He wasn't asleep.

His hand gently brushed a hair away from my face, and I realised that this was why I'd woken up. He sighed contentedly. I wondered what he was doing vaguely, but I was still half asleep, so I never quite knew if the gentle kiss that he placed on my lips was real or not. I hoped it was.

We were sat on a hay bale the next morning, putting together some bridles in the yard, when James asked "Els, do you… do you think it's a bit… well, messed up, that we… do what we do?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well… we hug, we watch each other change, we have tickle fights, we run around holding hands, and… well, we share a bed every night…. If I'm honest, I can't sleep unless you're there. I mean, to the outside world, do we seem to have a bit of a messed up relationship?"

I'd never thought of it like that. But yes, we probably did. My brother's didn't share beds with their best friends. James's brother and sister didn't share a bed with their best friends. Nobody did. Sans us. "Yes, I think it is." I said, looking back down at the bridle.

"Oh…" His face fell. "Because… I actually quite appreciate it. I was just wondering… how will we deal with it at Hogwarts? In previous years we've sort of just looked like buddies, but seeing as I'm gonna be some kind of sleep deprived zombie if that happens…" He ran his hand down my arm, and I got the strange tingle that I get when he touches my skin.

"I don't know." I told him. "But I don't think that other people should know. I think that it'll just become too… I don't know. But hey! Think of your fans – they'll murder me if they find out that I share a bed with you every night. And witch weekly would have a field day."

He chuckled, and put his bridle back onto the hook. "Indeed they would, Ellie, Indeed they would."

(James)

I watched as she reached up to put her bridle on the hook. Her flaming red ponytail swung, the tangles reflecting the light in just the right way, and her shirt rode up above the waistband of her jodhpurs, exposing the midriff that I know so well.

Okay I should NOT know it well. I'm her best friend, not her bloody boyfriend.

But it was then, I realised, that I wanted to be. I wanted to have her to myself, to be able to lie in bed with her and run my hands over that smooth stomach. "I need to tell you something."

Fuck, why did I say that?

"Yes James?" She looked me deep in the eyes, her beautiful, beautiful eyes. Too late now.

"I…" I trailed off, unable to put it into words, so I didn't.

I ran my hand up her arm, looking straight into her eyes, and when my hand reached her cheek, I pressed my lips to hers gently. It was just like I'd imagined. Her soft lips responded to mine readily, the wonderful tingle accompanying it, and my whole body felt like it was on fire.

I pulled away slightly to gauge her reaction, but her hands snaked around my neck and pulled my lips back onto hers. This time the kiss was rough, taking as much as I could get from the moment. My hands worked their way to her waist, pulling her to me, and her fingers fiddled with the messy hair on my head.

We sprang apart when something huge and furry hit us. It was Godric. My horse.

"Well don't you have great timing buddy?" I said sarcastically, stroking his ears anyway.

Ellie just laughed behind me, putting her arms around Eclipse, who'd just trotted over.

"You're laughing?" I asked her, astonished. "Shouldn't you be confused, or heartbroken or something?"

"No." She smiled. "Because I should have listened to my mum when she told me that you liked me."

"She told you that?"

"Yes. When I told her that I liked you." She blushed a little bit.

"Well," I grinned, the charming grin that witch weekly love so much, "I don't know why I worried." And I leaned over, planting a gorgeous kiss on her lips.

Before I could get much further however, our two _lovely_ horses, head-butted us again.

"Alright, we'll take you out. On one condition." I looked the two beasts in the eyes. "You tell nobody what you saw."

I talk to horses. You see why my life is nuts now?

After a minor giggle, I pecked Ellie on the lips, before swiftly jumping onto Godric's bare chestnut back. "Care for a quick gallop, dear lady?"

"Why yes I would." She grinned, clutching a chunk of Eclipse's black mane. "Race round the cross country?"

The two horses tensed up in excitement at the thought of galloping round the woods with huge fences to jump. "You better not chuck me off man, we've got no tack." I whispered in Godric's ear, before squeezing his sides, and galloping off, Ellie right by my side.

(Ellie)

I was still revelling in delight at the fact that James had acknowledged his feelings for me, and I for him, when we met Harry for our training session that afternoon, and somehow, he knew. Hmm.

"So, you two finally got your act together and made out did you?" He said coolly as we walked into the studio basement at Potter Manor.

"What!" James exclaimed. "How did you know? We were keeping it secret!"

I frowned. I was positive that nobody had seen us. It was just us, and the barn.

"Well I know things." Harry smiled. "But only your mother and I know."

"You and mum discuss EVERYTHING don't you? There's not one thing that you don't know that she does." James frowned too.

"True. But let's face it – you two tell each other everything don't you?"

"I suppose." I said.

"Well." Harry began. "A little of the topic of this 'mission', but really, nothing has changed. You two share clothes, share a bed, and see each other change all the time anyway, without being boyfriend and girlfriend. So actually, all that will change is that you'll shower tog—"

"Dad!" James shrieked, though I was stifling a small snort.

"It's true though. I'll bet you a sickle that you'll have shared a shower, and probably had sex before Pony Club Camp. If you do, I'll give you a galleon out of niceness, because I'm obviously going to win." Harry grinned.

I was shocked really. Fancy Harry Potter, the most famous man in the wizarding world, telling me that yes, I would have sex with his son in the shower before Saturday! Well, I feel sorry for James having his dad tell him that he'd have sex with me before the weekend – imagine your dad telling you that!

"Dad you can't say things like that! That's gross, you're my dad! Plus we're going into fifth year. We're hardly of age!" James let out a huge string of issues.

"Yes, very true." A new voice entered the room. It was Ginny. "So, boys and girls, we are going to have a little lesson in love today, instead of the mission. Well, actually this contributes to the mission really."

"Embarrassing much?" I said quietly, gently head-butting James's shoulder.

"Yes. Embarrassing. I know that either of you don't want your mother going through this stuff with you, but let's face it. I could let Jake do it?" She smiled mischievously.

"No! DO NOT let my dad do it!" I said quickly.

"Thought so." Ginny smiled. "Sit down then."

(James)

How awkward. But we obeyed her anyway, sitting in seats opposite from my parents at the one round table in the defence studio.

"As you know, on Sunday you're both going off to camp, with muggles. And also, you're underage, so technically you aren't supposed to be using magic anyway." Harry began. "So here is how it is."

Ginny shuffled in her seat. "In the magic world, the no sex rule is until of age, however if you are sixteen then they tend to turn a blind eye, because in the muggle world it's sixteen. Now I know that both of you are fifteen, but we think that really, being as hormonal as you both are, you probably both need an outlet."

I could feel my face burning redder by the second at my parent's thoughts. Bugger.

"So, its fine if you have sex or whatever – just don't let us hear it."

"Mum, I think you're missing the point. We haven't actually…"

"Yes James, I know." She smiled. Ugh. "But anyway, when you do, which will undoubtedly be soon, then we obviously don't want grandchildren yet. So, I know that you both know the contraceptive charm, but when you're in a muggle place, you can't use it because you can't use your wands."

"James can." Harry snorted. Honestly, my parents are so immature.

"Harry, stop making this more awkward for them." My mum glared at him, but I could still see dad's hand creeping up her thigh. YUK!

"Well, anyway, I know you'll be leaving your wands in your room for camp, as usual, and just in case you ever are in a muggle place before you're of age, I bought you these. You know how to use them"

And she slammed down a box of condoms on the table.

"Erm… thanks?" I managed to stutter.

"Also, if you're at home you can use a silencing charm. You know the rules about underage magic – can't be sensed in this house. At Hogwarts be sure to use that too – broom closets aren't very soundproof." Dad chuckled, standing up from his hair. "And in the muggle world? Well, I suppose you'll have to be more inventive."

"That's all." Mum smiled, before putting her arm round dad, stalking up the stairs with him. He squeezed her bum. Eww.

And that left me and Ellie alone in a room. With some condoms.

"Well that was awkward." Ellie raised her eyebrows, blowing some hair out of her face.

"Yep. I'm also not stupid enough to think that they're wrong about us either." And to be honest, I wasn't. Being the randy (but oh so charming) git that I was, I think I'd enjoy making passionate love with my amazing girlfriend on my bed.

My brain immediately went into daydream mode. This particular clip involved a lot of bare skin.

"About how nothing's changed or about the sex?" Ellie replied bluntly. "Because personally, I think that they're right about both. What say you to winning our galleon?"

I love how she can turn around a conversation with a sentence.

"I like your bluntness Miss Jones." I grinned, placing my lips on hers. "I need to shower off all of this horse muck anyway."

It was stupid how at ease I felt with her as my girlfriend. I wasn't worried about losing my virginity at all now really. In fact, I was looking forward to it. It felt like we'd been lovers for years.

Mentally, I suppose we had.

(Ellie)

"Well then, girlfriend, I'm going to take a shower." James stretched, kicking off the shiny riding boots that he was still wearing.

"Well, boyfriend, I think we should do it on the bed first, save cleanliness for later." I kicked off my own riding boots, feeling some emotion stir in the pit of my tummy. Was it nerves? After all, I was giving myself away to him…

He seemed to sense this however, and cupped his hands around my face. "Don't be scared. It's a first for us both." Then he kissed me. A wonderful, mind boggling kiss.

I opened my mouth a little, poking my tongue at his lips, begging for entrance. It was quickly granted, and he pushed me up against the back of the door pressing his whole, toned body against mine. I let out an unintentional moan at the feel of his hands roaming my body, and it fuelled him on.

My hands that were in his deep brown hair slid down his well-muscled abdomen, and tugged his polo top out from his jodhpurs. As I did, I brushed my hand past his forming arousal – I actually love jodhpurs for being so tight – and I felt it growing against my body. He moaned into my lips, before pulling away to place gentle kisses down my jawline.

"This is coming off." I whispered into his ear, tugging the hem of his shirt over his head and tossing it onto the floor. His lips were soon back on mine, and his hands ran up my t-shirt, cupping my breasts.

"In that case, so is this." He pulled my shirt over my head and it crumpled next to his.

By this point, we'd sunk onto the bed, and it didn't take long before my bra was off. I won't deny that the feel of his rough hands on my breasts didn't feel good – it just made me want him so much more. I ran my hands slowly around the waistband of his jodhpurs, until I came to the zipper.

His arousal was so prominent by now that it was a wonder that his tight trousers hadn't split. "Shall I relieve you of that dear?" I smiled as he left a trail of kisses down my neck. When I pulled the zip down slowly, he let out a slow moan of pleasure, and I wasted no time in creeping my hand down his boxers.

"Ellie…" he sighed in delight as my hand held his member, slowly, tantalizingly stroking it. "Enough of your fun." He grinned, stripping his jodhpurs and boxers off at once. "It's my turn."

He latched his mouth around one of my nipples, still massaging the other, and my body arched into him. I also felt a hand creep down the front of my trousers, feeling how soaked my knickers already were. I writhed under his touch, and he took this as encouragement to slide two fingers into my core, in and out, causing me to moan out his name.

Before I really comprehended what was happening, I was lying naked on James's bed, his warm weight on top of me. "You have no idea how many times I dreamed of this." He said to me, waving his wand around the room, casting a silencing charm, and then pointing it at my stomach. Yes, all important birth control…

Slowly, he entered inside me. He looked at me, to make sure that I was okay, and when I nodded, he kissed me gently before setting a smooth rhythm. I arched into him, the initial pain fading quickly. I wrapped my legs around his middle, trying to push him deeper inside me. "Faster."

He bit down gently on my lower lip, but obliged. In all honesty, I didn't think it would ever feel this good. "James." I panted, I felt like I was reaching a limit. All at once, we both came, and afterwards, we collapsed on the bed, tangled limbs on the sheets.

"I think we earned our whole galleon there." James smiled at me, running his finger lazily around my shoulder in a swirly pattern.

"Yup. This might have been the first thought I had when I woke up, but I didn't think it would actually happen."

"Haha, well, I'm sure you're as glad as I am that it did." He laughed.

I sure was.

Please Review! They keep me going!


End file.
